La vida es así
by Aoki Aisaka
Summary: Shaina se enteró de que su novio Milo la engañaba, pero quien iba a pensar que en el medio de toda la odisea se iba a encontrar con aquel hombre.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya no es mío...pero ojalá! XP bueno aca va algo que escribi hace bastante (el año pasado bah) y creo que fue uno de las pocas cosas que escribi que salio de una. =) Un songfic de Deathmask/Shaina, nunca pense que me iba a gustar esta pareja pero me convencieron de lo contrario =P

**_Importante: _**Contiene lemon ^^ Estan avisados!

* * *

><p><em><strong>La vida es así<strong>_

El marco de la fotografía que encuadraba aquella hermosa foto que conjuraba a dos personas abrasándose con un paisaje de ensueño de fondo yacía destrozado a sus pies. Lo observaba con rabia, con impotencia, con lágrimas en los ojos que se esparcían sobre el vidrio quebrado al caer. El ardor quemaba su garganta, mientras más quería contener el llanto más agudo el ardor se hacía.

La pieza estaba destrozada, las cortinas color beige con hilados color oro que entretejían varias formas y adornaban la casa estaba rasgada sin piedad, algunos jirones colgaban degollados del palo que los sostenía. La mesa del comedor de hermosa caoba tallada y pulida había recibido los azotes furiosos de la maleta de Shaina, rallando con los bordes filosos toda la superficie. De los varios floreros que adornaban la casa pocos quedaban en pie, casi ninguno; las pequeñas repisas habían caído como gigantes y los vidrios habían explotado al dar de lleno en el piso. Todo a su alrededor era la muestra abrasadora de su furia contra aquel de largos cabellos azules y ojos celestes que se retorcía en la foto arrugada del marco que recientemente había arrogado al suelo.

-M-maldito…-largaba con dificultad a través de un sollozo-¿Cómo pudiste?-y se desplomaba en el piso de rodillas, las lágrimas corriendo a lo largo de su mejilla-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Milo?-

**He recibido una llamada me dijeron que te vieron**

**No quiero peros, tampoco celos**

**Guarda tu escena no me des excusas pa, **

**No voy a escuchar así que, cálmala.**

Aún con las piernas temblorosas y el corazón destrozado se levantó del suelo sosteniéndose sobre algún mueble que no había sido presa de su ira. Miró la casa más allá de lo que había desbaratado, tratando de encontrarle un significado a todo aquello que ambos se habían esforzado para crear y moldear, ahora que lo pensaba, solo ella le había puesto el empeño y el dinero para poder hacerlo realidad. Más allá del valor económico, más allá de lo material, ahora se daba cuenta de que aquellas maravillosas piezas no tenían ningún significado. Vacío. Transitorio. No veía la razón por la cual no romperlas, así que lo hizo.

Apretó el puño, deseó que nunca se hubiera cruzado con aquella mirada seductora, deseó nunca haberse dejado encandilar por sus hermosas palabras que adornaban la realidad y que con tanta maestría le profesaba y le enroscaban una soga alrededor del cuello. Mentiras. Metáforas. Deseó nunca haberlo conocido.

-Milo-siseó entre dientes. Ya no escucharía más de esas palabras, ya no se rendiría a la hiel de sus labios que en algún momento la habían complacido más allá de lo entendible. Ahora su figura era una cáscara vacía. Caminó entre escombros hasta encontrar la última de sus fotos.-Ya no voy a escuchar de tus excusas maldito alacrán. Pero esto no terminará acá- se dispuso hacia las habitaciones abriendo el placard exageradamente y con ambas manos tomó todo lo que pudo: camisas, pantalones, smokings por igual y las abolló dentro de la boca de la maleta que esperaba con los dientes abiertos sobre la mesa, haciendo presión luego para que los dientes del cierre encajaran con furia.

**Ya lo sé todo me dijeron de ella**

**Me dijeron su vida y en verdad me dan pena si tu,**

**Te crees que con los cruzados yo me quedare.**

Cruzó el hall de su casa arrastrando con fuerza la desbordante valija color gris entre las vasijas astilladas y los aparatosos muebles caídos. Tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarla sobre sus hombros y cargarla hasta su auto, abrir el baúl y arrojarla con desdén adentro, las ruedas del automóvil BMW amortiguaron el peso haciendo que la carcasa se zamarreara de arriba, abajo por el peso. Suspiró, se secó el sudor de la frente, el trabajo arduo le había quitado momentáneamente la imagen de Milo de la cabeza. Frunció el ceño. Lo había recordado otra vez. Esa incontrolable llama que ardía con fuerza, ese odio. Nunca antes había sentido emociones tan intensas junto a ese hombre, variaban como el viento y podían ir desde un color pastel más clamo hasta el rojo más vivo y furioso, ¿Acaso esos eran los verdaderos colores del amor? Verdaderamente ya estaba cansada y no dejaba de contemplar la idea de venganza. La última jugada que el propio Milo le había enseñado a manipular con saña y con gozo.

Entró de nuevo en la casa hasta dirigirse al baño de su habitación y pararse frente al espejo que le devolvió una imagen perturbadora. Ojeras, cansancio, angustia. Todo aquello mezclado entre sus cabellos verdes al igual que sus ojos, una oda a la traición.

-No, ya no más. Es hora de volver al ruedo, y mi último acto será triunfal. No puedo dejarme ver como una debilucha, porque al final yo también puedo ser seductora-sonrió lascivamente.

**Me miro al espejo me peino y me maquillo, **

**Un vestido corto, sabes lo que te digo.**

**Me montaré en mi carro por que se su dirección**

**Que aguante presión de este mujerón.**

Las luces de la ciudad de noche se reflejaban en el brillo del auto, surcaba las calles casi desiertas con velocidad. Las ruedas volaban sobre el frío pavimento de la madrugada, sus manos sostenían el volante casi de forma automática, y su vista se clavaba en un punto del horizonte pero sin mirar a su alrededor, así, lo verde, rojo y amarillo de los semáforos parecían luciérnagas que zumbaban por el rabillo del ojo. Le costaría caro, pero le valdría su futuro.

Sin darse cuenta la luciérnaga roja se encendió en simultáneo con otra verde a su derecha concediéndole el paso a una Ferrari plateada descapotable. Su pie seguía presionando el acelerador.

Reaccionó cuando estaba casi encima del Ferrari, torció el volante hasta el límite a la izquierda y piso el freno a fondo. El auto derrapó y giró. La Ferrari hizo la misma maniobra, aunque no la pudo ver, su atención centrada en sentir como corría por sus venas la sangre llena de adrenalina, por fin había despertado. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Atenta y viva. Dentro de la cabina todo daba vueltas, respiraba agitada con una gota de sudor corriendo copiosamente por su frente haciendo que un fino mechón de pelo verde se le pegara al rostro.

Tenía calor, mucho calor, se sentía liviana, se sentía con falta de aire. Abrió la puerta de la cabina y salió.

-¡Escúchame ¿En qué estás pensando mujer? ¿Qué acaso no viste la luz del semáforo? Casi nos matas a ambos!-un hombre alto de porte masculino vestido con una camisa blanca liviana y un chaleco de cuero negro salía del auto, sus cabellos azules cortos se alborotaban al hablar y caminaba hacia ella con un paso firme y algo de furia. –Voy a necesitar que me des tus datos del seguro creo que hay una abolladura en la parte trasera…¿Te encuentras bien?-

Shaina se sorprendió adorando aquella figura masculina sin intención alguna, sus pantalones de jean algo sueltos se sujetaban a unas piernas fornidas y por debajo de su chaqueta de cuero entreabierta se descubría un torso moreno y firme. Sacudió la cabeza al ver el peliazul gesticular con sus labios carnosos pero no comprender el sonido que emitían.

-Eh…si, si. ¿Qué…necesitas?-

- Eh, ¿Tus datos del seguro?-

Shaina lo observó todavía incrédula de haberse topado con aquel adonis que volvió a hablar ante la dispersa mirada de la peliverde que permanecía todavía inmóvil.

-Eh…acabamos de chocar-

-Ya lo creo-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada-buscó en su bolso con manos temblorosas una lapicera y algo sobre que escribir. El peliazul se sostuvo contra su auto, con las manos en los bolsillos y una pierna flexionada esperando a la joven peliverde a que terminara de revolver en su bolso. Ladeo la cabeza al notar las blancas piernas de esta, bien formadas, que se escondían a la altura de los muslos detrás de un corto vestido rojo. Un vista verdaderamente hermosa, una flor encontrada en las circunstancias menos esperadas. Una oportunidad que no quería dejar pasar. Garabateó rápido algo en un papel –A-aquí tienes mi teléfono- le extendió lo que había escrito con las mejillas sonrojadas. Un número de teléfono.

-¿Solo me darás tu teléfono?-

-Llámame si necesitas algo para arreglar tu auto-miró la impecable máquina sobre el hombro del peliazul y aunque no vio ninguna abolladura no le dio importancia –estoy algo apurada-

-Está bien, te la dejaré pasar-sonrió de lado de manera encantadora, Shaina resopló, tratando de esquivar una creciente pasión en su pecho –pero no pienses que te desharás de mi así tan fácil- el joven se dirigió a su auto guardando en uno de sus bolsillo del pantalón de jean con apariencia de gastado el papel con el teléfono y se subió a la cabina del conductor. Shaina solo observó asombrada, dejando resbalar su cartera hasta la junción de su codo. -¡Ah, a propósito! ¿Cómo te llamas querida?-

-Sh-shaina ¿Y tú?-

-Solía tener un nombre de crío común pero mis amigos me llaman Deathmask-el rugido del potente motor exaltaba su figura –Nos vemos Shaina-le guiñó un ojo y aceleró perdiéndose en la soledad de las calles desiertas, adentrándose en la noche.

-Deathmask-pronunciaba melosamente mientras se dirigía a su auto a terminar con lo que había empezado.

Apagó el motor frente a una casa, de gran estructura, con varias luces que adornaban el frente y le daban a las paredes de ladrillo descubierto un toque de elegancia que resaltaba el color naranja del ladrillo. Se bajó y abrió la cajuela sintiendo una renovada ira mezclada con satisfacción, cogió la maleta gris con ambas manos arrastrando los últimos recuerdos por el piso. Sonrió maliciosa, esta era su hora. Tocó timbre hasta que una mujer rubia le abrió la puerta.

-**Hola atrevida, yo te traigo una noticia por eso es mi sonrisa y te la daré sin prisa-**miró hacia el interior de la casa, allí lo vio tirado despreocupadamente en el sillón. Descansando en brazos ajenos de la misma forma que lo había hecho con ella, lo señaló con el índice. El aludido giro la cabeza y se sobresaltó de encontrar a su pareja en la puerta de la casa de su amante. Él era el acusado, él era el causante de los problemas.-**el hombre con quien sales es mío y tú lo sabes pero aquí está el detalle en la cama no vale**- rio descaradamente, frenéticamente mientras seguía apuntando hacia Milo que se había quedado inmóvil cerca del marco que separaba el gran living y la sala de estar. Sus ojos lo decían, se encontraba acorralado e indignado por la última acusación, ante la atenta mirada de su rubia amante Thetis y la de Shaina que lo penetraba como puñal. Shaina siguió sin darle la oportunidad de hablar.

-**por eso vine a felicitarte de lo que me libraste y tengo que confesarte, mientras toman su tiempo yo a alguien estoy viendo un hombre de verdad ¡y no la basura yo tengo!**-

**La vida es así**

**Si las sobras de otra te hace a ti feliz**

**Aquí está el detalle: yo te lo regalo**

**Por todo el sufrimientos y el daño que ha causado**

Revoleó las maletas dentro de la casa. La deformada cajuela gris golpeo la fina estantería de vidrio de la casa, haciendo tintinear las copas de cristal y los adornos de porcelana.

-¡Aquí tienes todas tus cosas! Si vuelvo a ver otra vez tu rostro te juro que haré que te arresten. Que tengan buenas noches- abandonó el umbral de la ostentosa casa moviendo sinuosamente las caderas, con un regocijo naciendo de su interior, un peso de encima que se había sacado. La renovada alegría, la sentía despertar en su pecho. Encendió el auto y se marchó, podía escuchar los gritos y los murmullos, las siluetas de sombra que se dibujaban a través de la ventana, peleaban. Rio para sus adentros una vez más adentrándose en la jovial noche que la refrescaba con los rayos de luna.

BBBBBBBRRRRRZZZZZZZ

-¿Hm?-

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRZZZZZZZZ

-¿Quién puede llamar a esta hora un sábado?-resoplaba cómoda desde su nicho entre las sábanas, se tapó hasta la cabeza con los ojos dormidos y los párpados cerrados. El cabello verde alborotado.

_-¡Buenos días chica choca-autos!-_hablaba un hombre por la contestadora. De un respingo se irguió en la cama.

_-Veo que no estás en casa o que si estás no tienes ganas de contestar-_

-¡Son las 10 de la mañana Deathmask!-le escupía al teléfono tratando de sonar indignada, aunque sabía que si no levantaba el tubo nadie le contestaría.

_-Te dije que no te desharías de mi fácilmente pero no estoy hablando por asuntos del auto, ¿Qué crees? ¡Al final no tenía nada! Te llamo para invitarte a la inauguración del restaurant de un amigo mío, se que parecerá demasiado pronto pero piénsalo y llámame, _CLICK_, ¿Shaina?-_

_-_¿A qué hora pasas por mí?-

-_Jeje-_

-Me sudan las manos, ¿Por qué diablos me sudan las manos?-se las restregó en el sobretodo de color rojo borgoña. No hacía frío pero el otoño parecía querer cambiar de estación. Metió las manos en el bolsillo, mirando hacia ambos lados frente en la puerta de su casa, esperando bajo le insistente llovizna. Se le aceleraban los latidos y sentía que las tostadas y el yogurt que había tenido esa mañana como desayuno se volvían a repetir el sabor en su boca, sin contar el último síntoma de que a cada momento que sacaba las manos del bolsillo las volvía a encontrar con esa fría humedad.-Ya cálmate Shaina, es solo una inauguración, no es una ¿cita?-

Hacía una semana que no se hablaba con aquel hombre y al cuarto día se había sacado las ilusiones de la cabeza de volver hacerlo otra vez pero cuando había recibido la llamada esa mañana le volvieron las luces al rostro, al igual que ahora que veía su auto acercarse por la derecha.

-Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver-le comentó con aquella sonrisa segura mientras le abría la puerta y la dejaba sentarse a su lado. Shaina se sonrojó con un color al de sus ropas pero no respondió. Se sentía cómoda con aquellas atenciones.

-Bien, espero que te guste la comida española-

-Si, si me gusta. ¿Vamos a un restaurant español?-

-Mi amigo Shura finalmente logró terminarlo y le prometí que iría a la inauguración, él es el español. Pero como no conozco a demasiada gente allí no quería aburrirme-volvió a sonreír de la forma que la cautivaba.-¿A dónde ibas tan deprisa la última vez que nos vimos? ¿Chocaste con alguien más?-

-Prefiero no hablar de eso. Pensar en ese estúpido solo arruinará mi buen humor-

-Ah, entiendo. Entonces me callo-

Llegaron en poco tiempo a un lujoso salón. Sin tomarse de la mano o del brazos ambos entraron, lo que le pareció adecuado para la ocasión, Deathmask se ofreció caballerosamente a abrirle la puerta e incluso a arrimarle la silla cuando estaban acomodándose en sus lugares. En el ambiente el murmullo se hacía espeso, a cada rincón o cada mesa que volteara a ver era una cara con una sonrisa, expectante ante la gran fiesta que no se hizo esperar cuando un joven de cabellos negros azabache se paraba con los brazos abiertos ante el público en uno de los balcones del lugar y hablaba con tono encendido palabras pulcras de agradecimiento y exaltación. Los comensales, la mayoría conocidos para él, aplaudían en dirección a las escaleras mientras descendía y mientras recorría un sendero entre mesas de madera quebracho y manteles rojos y amarillos hasta llegar a la cocina.

Otro espectro de luces se encendió, violetas, tornasoles, brillantes. A lo lejos la música iba subiendo de volumen pasando de una leve pista de fondo de ascensor hasta calar en las entrañas y el ritmo subiéndole en las venas incitándolos a bailar. Shaina sonrió malévola ante la aparente cara de desinterés de su acompañante, la cual notó.

-Ni sueñes que voy a bailar-

-Espero que te hayas divertido-comentaba en un susurro vergonzoso, las luces nocturnas de la ciudad volvían a pasar como efímeros destellos. Ahora lo que la tenía ensimismada era su rostro, su piel morena, ese porte masculino.

-si verte bailar flamenco no es divertido no sé que más lo será- comentó con una risilla. Incluso el aroma que destilaba le era embriagante y aquel pedazo de tela entreabierta de la camisa seguía siendo tan incitador para tocar su piel y su pecho como aquella vez. Pero no quería dejarse llevar por solo un deseo carnal, ya conocía las consecuencias. Ya había pasado por aquello, le hacía retorcerse de dolor en su interior, le hacía querer vomitar todo ese veneno que tantos como Milo le habían dejado.

-Ninguno de mis amigos en toda su vida me había visto mover un pie así que te sugiero que guardes el secreto ¿Te dejo en tu casa?- preguntó observando el porte confuso de Shaina.

-Si…por favor-miró por la ventanilla a la lejanía una estrella mientras se debatía. En ningún momento la había tratado mal, pensó, en ningún momento se sobrepasó, no podía decir lo mismo de la primera vez que se cruzó con Milo. –Gracias Deathmask…por la velada. Lo necesitaba-

Su mirada la enloquecía, sus ojos azules parecían traspasar su alma. Pero…¿Por qué estaba tan insegura ahora?

-No haré nada que no deseas-le decía con la vos profunda pero suave, mientras le acariciaba algunos mechones verdes. La veía indecisa, incluso lo había sorprendido cuando antes siquiera de pasar la llave a través de la rendija se había dado la vuelta y le había tomado el rostro en sus manos. Esas manos que parecían clamarlo, esas uñas de color violeta se enterraron en su cabellera azul y lo atrajeron hacia ella plantando en firme beso en sus labios.

Luego lo empujó. Lo alejó de cuerpo para quedar a la merced del frío de la noche, con la cabeza gacha como lo estaba ahora.

-yo…tengo miedo-

-¿Miedo? Ya te lo dije no haré nada que…-

-No es eso. Es que…no quiero volver a salir lastimada, tal vez parezca ruda por fuera pero no lo aguanto más-

Sigiloso se acercó a ella una vez más, tomándola con delicadeza por los hombros del tapado borgoña, como si se tratara de un objeto valioso, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos aquella piel suave y blanca cuando se deslizó por su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro, lo levantó. Se tentó.

-Yo no te lastimaré-le susurró directamente en sus labios peligrosamente cerca –No me compares con aquel- podía sentir su respiración, sus largas y decoradas pestañas haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro- si yo te quiero para mi es porque prometo cuidarte- rozó con sus labios los de ella en tierno gesto de amor que luego se tentó a profundizar, dejando que su lengua traspasara sus enjugados labios y danzara dentro de su boca.

Se sentía bien, se sentía fuerte, se sentía protegida.

**La vida es así**

**Ahora grito a viva voz que con alguien soy feliz**

**Alguien que me consiente, me trata diferente**

**Me lleva de su mano y me dice lo que siente**

-Ah…Death-no se había podido contener de suspirar su nombre. Aquel cuerpo moreno aprisionaba contra el colchón y las sábanas de seda marfil su bello cuerpo níveo, presionando su pelvis contra sus caderas delineadas, aquellas carnes que deseaba faenar para sí y marcarlas como su propiedad. Era un espectáculo envidiable, sus pechos cubiertos solo por un corpiño de encaje negro y rojo estaban a la espera de sus labios, mientras sus piernas blancas se enroscaban como cobras alrededor de su cintura atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

Con caricias de fuego la recorría entera, arrastrando con sus dedos las prendas que estorbaban. Dejándole un figura desquiciante que lo hacía excitar cada vez más. Por sus venas corría la sangre caliente, que bullían dentro de su ser, que no lo hacían separarse de aquella mujer. La besó en el cuello, succionando, dejando su marca. Bajó, bajó hasta su vientre y volvió a subir hasta sus pechos.

-…Death…-volvió a escuchar proviniendo de sus labios.

Un espectáculo enloquecedor.

-¿Cuándo te vas a quitar esto?-preguntó señalando al jean de apariencia gastada, la única prenda que estorbaba en su camino. Le había arrebatado la chaqueta de cuero y la camisa blanca antes de comenzar su arrebato de pasión, y se había dado el lujo de juguetear con sus tetillas antes de que la alzara y la arrojara gentilmente sobre el colchón. Las marcas de sus dientes, la brillantez de su saliva los marcaba como de su propiedad. Sonrió. –Quiero tenerte Mask-

-Parece que estamos un poco apresuradas- decía socarronamente. Tomándose el tiempo necesario para desprender el cinturón de brillantes. Desabrochar un botón. Bajar el cierre.

-Porque no me lo dejas a mí-dijo impaciente tomándolo de los hombros y empujándolo contra el colchón invirtiendo los roles. Quedando él a su merced. La dulce merced de su tortura.

De un jalón solo lo despojó de los molestos Levi's que cayeron en algún lugar de la habitación. Y se relamió lo labios al encontrarlo en un avanzado estado de excitación, lo acarició por encima de la ropa con descaro. En cada caricia podía escuchar el eco de su nombre en un gemido.

Con otro jalón lo despojó de la única prenda interior que a ambos molestaba. Respiraban ambos agitadamente, con el corazón acelerado, con las pieles hirviendo en aquella noche de otoño. Shaina se acomodó sobre su erección mirándolo fijamente sus ojos zafiros, y solo encontraba pasión, encontraba deseo y no sintió duda. Se apoyó en el fuerte pecho del peliazul mientras que las manos de este contorneaban sus muslos y descansaban en sus caderas. Shaina se acercó para besar a su amante en lo profundo de su boca y fue correspondida de la misma manera. Luego de separarse le relamió el lóbulo y susurró en su oído.

-Quiero sentirte adentro mío Ángelo-el peliazul se tensó ante la mención de su verdadero nombre, el que no sabía que había descubierto –Porque…porque creo que te amo-…Ahhh…-

Tomando el hinchado miembro en su mano lo deslizó dentro de ella, dejándose caer, dejándose experimentar ese dolor, ese ardor pasajero que la conduciría al placer. Así permaneció un momento, alojando la hombría del peliazul dentro de ella.

-Ah…Shaina…móntame-

Obedeció sus órdenes, sería el mejor jinete que jamás haya tenido. Sosteniéndose de su fuerte pecho con ambas manos arremetió contra Deathmask, subiendo y bajando a lo largo de su miembro, entremezclando sus gemidos con los de él, conjurando una sinfonía erótica. El moreno asía de su cadera más fuerte con cada vaivén, impulsando su pelvis hacia arriba intentando hacer más profundo el contacto. Vio como la de cabellos verdes tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, presa del placer, del éxtasis.

-Ahhh…-

Pero él la quería tomar a su manera. Le había dicho que la haría de él, que la quería para su propiedad. Impulsándole hacia adelante hizo que Shaina quedara de espaldas al colchón, tomó una de sus piernas y la subió sobre sus hombros, embistiéndola con fuerza, adentrándose si era posible, más en ella.

-¡Así! Más…ahh…más-

Le concedió sus deseos, sosteniéndose del marco de la cama para darse impulso. La veía retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, sus facciones distorsionarse por el placer al igual que las suyas, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-¡Argghh!...ahh…Shaina!-se inclinó para besarla, acallando por un momento sus labios temblorosos por la cúspide del clímax. –Shaina,…ahh, tengo que salir…ahh…no creo aguantar más-

-No, hazlo dentro mío-se suplicó, y volvió a enroscar su piernas y ambos brazos para dejarlo apegado a su cuerpo. La embistió un par de veces más hasta que sintió aquel cosquilleo en su vientre, derramando su semilla dentro de ella, sus uñas se clavaron levemente en su espalda. –Te amo Ángelo-

Le besó el cuello una vez más, no deseaba que ese sueño se acabe. Ninguno de los dos deseaba que aquel sueño acabe. Se miraron a los ojos, recobrando la normalidad en sus respiraciones.

-Yo también te amo, y te juro que nunca nadie te volverá a lastimar-

**Yo tengo quien me ame al fin**

**Yo tengo quien me toque a mi**

**Alguien que me merece**

**Y que su amor me crece**

**Me hace sentir grande**

**Alguien que por mi rece. **

-Y quien se hubiera imaginado que yendo a romper con tu novio te encontrarías con semejante hombre- decía con su sonrisa socarrona, haciendo alarde de sus grandes bíceps. Shaina se bufó.

-Oye, oye no es como si fueras la gran cosa-dijo en broma acurrucándose entre la muralla que formaban su brazo y su pecho. Deathmask la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué no te gustó? Porque podemos seguir-

-Acepto el reto-dijo subiéndose sobre el cuerpo del moreno mientras reía como adolescente. Lo contemplo por un momento, tenía que aceptar que de alguna u otra forma había salido victoriosa. Lo había conocido a él.

-Deberías darle gracias a Milo- comentó de repente el peliazul casi leyéndole el pensamiento, inclinándose sobre la mesa de luz, de color blanco, moderno, nuevo.

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Porque gracias a él terminaste conociéndome- decía sin tanta omnipotencia en su voz.

-Que ironía ¿no?-

-Y que se le va hacer, la vida es así- el peliazul plantó un dulce besos sobre sus labios, y apagó la luz.

* * *

><p>Liniers, 25 de Julio del 2010, Buenos Aires, Argentina.<p>

La canción es una artista del regueton llamada Ivy Queen y el nombre de la cancion es el mismo que mi título (¬¬que original XD)

Espero que les halla gustado! =)


End file.
